


Save the Last Dance

by kayromantic



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: Heero did not know how he got in this situation.  He should be miles away from this school and this city and this girl who had barged into his room (and his life) and called his bluff.  He should not be dancing with her in front of an entire school that had seen his face....Five times Heero Yuy dances with Relena Darlian.





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satelliteinasupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliteinasupernova/gifts).



. **First**  

Heero did not know how he got in this situation.  He should be miles away from this school and this city and this girl who had barged into his room (and his life) and called his bluff.  He should not be dancing with her in front of an entire school that had seen his face.

Relena Darlian did not have a self preservation instinct.  That is what Heero realized could be the only explanation for her calling him out and dragging him to this dance floor. 

But then again, he did not possess a self preservation instinct either which was why he was on that dance floor.

He was there despite the fact that his hands were clammy, and Relena was saying all these things about being on his side but he barely heard anything she said on account that he was painfully aware of just how close she was and the feel of her waist in his hand and the fact that she smelled like vanilla and lavender.

He was actually a bit relieved when he heard the rumble of mobile suits in the distance.  

The frenzy of mobile suit battle was incredibly preferable to the way his heart raced when dancing with a girl.

 

 **.Second**  

Heero was on high alert.  They had tracked the plot to this event, the assassin was somewhere in the room.  Heero tried to ignore the buzz of voices in his earpiece.

“Do you see them?”

Relena looked up at him.  The dance had been a ruse.  To be quite honest, he wasn’t completely happy that she was here, but Relena was stubborn.  The gala was important and she insisted that she could help.

“Not yet,” Heero said, “but they will reveal themselves soon.  They aren’t that good.”

They swayed to the music a bit; but Heero had been right and their targets revealed themselves and there was a flurry of activity as a man who had been standing in the back pulled out a gun, of course two Preventers were quickly on him and chased him out the room.  Heero reflexively pulled Relena close to him.

“Are you sure you don’t need to follow them?” Relena asked as she looked at the door where the suspect had run. 

“No they’ll handle it,” Heero said.

“Right,” she said and Heero missed the faint smile on her lips.

“It’s a good song,” he said and she agreed.

Heero doesn’t think about how comfortable it felt.

  

**.Third**

Heero felt completely out of place.  It was Quatre’s birthday so it wasn’t a surprise that he was invited, though how he explained that relationship was a bit awkward.  He most certainly couldn’t say that they were formerly gundam pilots.   He mostly hung around the refreshment table and observed the other party goers.

“Care for a dance?” 

He looked up to see Relena standing there her hand out to him.

He should say no; it would not do Relena any favors.  Over the last few years as he had watched her career rise, he had become painfully aware of just how separate they were.  And also painfully aware of how much it bothered him.

“I’m okay,” he said.

“Come on, it is completely fine for us to dance in a circumstance that isn’t covered in 10 different layers of intrigue,” she said.

She doesn’t back down so it is inevitable that he followed her out to the dance floor.

“This takes me back,” she said, “I think we first danced in a room not unlike this one.”

“I suppose,” he said.

“How did you learn to dance anyway?” she asked, “I can’t imagine that was part of gundam training?”

He doesn’t answer, and she must have taken his lack response as discomfort.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about that like that,” she said.

He doesn’t contradict her.  The truth was he was utterly ill-equipped for this sort of conversation.

“It’s fine,” he said, “I suppose you were trained for this since birth.”

“Yes, it was an expectation,” she said, “I was supposed to be presented and dance awkwardly with some acne-scarred computer nerd at my 15th birthday.  Of course, you sort of ruined that by tearing up my birthday invitation and then having me run off and pointing a gun at me and getting shot and falling into the ocean.” 

“You chose to do most of those things.”

“Yeah, well,” she said, “I think we all know how that would have gone down if I hadn’t been there.” 

A part of him wanted to argue with her, but when he looked at her face he could tell she wasn’t being serious.

“It’s nice,” she said.

“What is?”

“Dancing, with you,” she said.

He looked at her, and for the first time he noticed just how blue her eyes were, and how warm her hand was in his and how there were no nerves or awkwardness.

Relena opened her mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a photographer.

“Would it be alright if I got a photo of the two of you together?"

“That won’t be necessary…” Relena tried to say. 

“It was requested by Mr. Winner.” 

Neither of them could argue with that.

 

**.Fourth**

She was angry with him.  In all the years that they had known each other, Relena had never been angry with him, never raised her voice.

“You’re running away,” she said.

“No, I’m not,” he said.

“Yes, you are, it was a good job, you liked it there, I know you did,” she said.

She was right.  He had been working as part of a crew that cleared space debris from the shuttle routes.  The pay was good and he was good at it and…

But he would ruin it.  He knew that.  He was no good in this world.  There was no place for him here and as he looked at Relena, he felt regret.  There was no place for him with her either.

“You don’t understand,” he said, “I can’t be what you expect me to be.”

_I don’t deserve you._

“Well neither am I.”

He looked at her in surprise.  Of all the responses he expected, this was not one of them.

“I used to think that maybe you were different.  You don’t think I don’t know what everyone expects from me.  Every one looks up to me to fix everything and avert every crisis.  You tell me that I don’t understand.  That you can’t give me what I want and what I need.”

She took a breath and he thought she never looked better than at that moment.

“You don’t know what I want or need.  What I need from you.  What I _want_ from you.  Is nothing more than for you to be at peace.  To finally be free. And…” 

She looked away for a moment.

“For you to know that I love you.  Nothing more.  Nothing less.”

They stood in silence, both closer and further apart then ever before.  Her words echoing in his head.

 _I love you._  

 _I love you._  

 _I love you._  

Neither of them had dared say it, and Heero hadn’t even allowed himself to think it.   

Relena must have not completely thought her confession through because when he didn’t say anything she began to stammer. 

“Forget it, it’s not the point.  I just don’t want you to feel like you have to go if you don’t really want to…” 

He stopped her.  Without a word Heero guided her to the middle of the apartment, and wrapped a hand her waist and he began to lead her through to the middle of his small apartment.  A dance to no music; to a beat they had both followed since they were fifteen.

“If you dare say don’t deserve me,” she said, “I will walk out the door and never speak to you again.” 

They both know that’s an empty threat.  

“I don’t,” he said, “but it doesn’t matter.”

She was quiet.

“It’s the same for me,” he said.

She looked up and he pulled her close and whispered her in her ear.

“I love you.”

 

**.Fifth**

It’s a simple ceremony at a small church by the ocean with just the reverend and the reverend’s wife and son as witnesses.  It was hardly the wedding one would expect for popular Senator and former Queen of the World but it didn’t matter that Relena wore a simple white sundress and her hair tied back in a low ponytail or that Heero’s suit was not expertly tailored.  This was not about anyone else, this was their time.  Their turn. 

They danced alone in the chapel after the ceremony was over.

“You know, we have now spent more of our lives in peacetime then at war,” Relena said.

“You did well,” Heero replied. 

“No, we did well,” Relena said, and he again marveled how good her laugh was and how good she felt.

He laughed.

“I think that is the first time I’ve heard you laugh,” she said.

He said nothing.

“I like it,” she said, “make sure I’m not the only one who gets to hear it.”

He would never be good enough for her, he knew that.  But it didn’t matter.  It was not a matter of deserving but rather of living.  And that is what he finally intended to do. To live.

And all he needed to live, all he wanted, was to be right where he was.  

With her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mishmash of concepts from several unrealized plot bunnies that I needed to use in some way. Think of this as the closest to the timeline in my head of their post-canon life.


End file.
